


The one where Dan fingers Phil

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Phil wants something. Dan provides.





	The one where Dan fingers Phil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wheniamqueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the people depicted herein. I made all of this up and am sharing it purely for fun. This is not meant to represent reality in any meaningful way.
> 
> for wheniamqueenx. Dan/Phil - "fingering"

Dan looks up from his phone when he hears the bathroom door open. Phil's got one of the hotel's towels slung around his hips, hair and skin still a little damp. There's a soft little _click_ as Dan locks the phone and puts it on the bedside table, tilting his head up to hold eye contact with Phil as he comes to join Dan.

“You took your time,” Dan says, hands finding a place on Phil's hips automatically when Phil kneels on the bed by Dan's side and swings one leg over his to sit on his thighs.

“Hm,” Phil hums, and leans in for a quick kiss hello. “The shower's nice.”

“Yeah?” Dan asks, voice pitched low and quiet in between their mouths hovering close for more kisses. “Good water pressure?”

“Yeah,” Phil says, smiling a little before he pecks Dan on the lips again.

“I should go try that then,” Dan says, patting Phil on the side to ask him to let Dan up.

“Later,” Phil says, hands running up under Dan's sweater, feeling out the warm skin.

“Oh, I see,” Dan grins, and leans in for another kiss, this one wetter and full of teeth and tongues. Phil makes a pleased sound when Dan wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer, fully into his lap. Phil's legs spread wider and his towel comes loose, slipping open a little bit.

After as much time as they've spent together – in any and all capacities – there's a certain intimacy established between them. Phil's body isn't as much of a mystery anymore as it's once been. They know each other now, inside out and from all angles. But that doesn't mean that running his hands up Phil's bare legs to his thighs doesn't still do it for Dan. That the sight – and just the thought – of Phil naked in his lap isn't exciting.

It just means that Dan knows how Phil likes it when he kisses him just like that, and the sound he makes when Dan puts his hands just there, and that Phil loves when Dan pushes a little, grabs him by the hair, holds him by the wrists.

“Want your fingers today,” Phil whispers into the space between them, and that's enough to make Dan lean back a bit, seek Phil's eyes.

“Really?” he asks, even though Phil's always very sure about what he wants.

Phil nods with a smile.

“It's been a while.”

“It has,” Dan agrees. He doesn't keep track, and it's not something they do all that often, anal play just not something either of them are all that into, but it does happen sometimes. Sometimes it's nice, with fingers or mouths or small toys.

“Up for it?” Phil asks, carding one of his own hands through Dan's hair, ruffling it a little like even over a year later he's still not entirely used to the natural waves in it.

Dan leans in to kiss Phil again.

“Absolutely.”

Phil only breaks the kiss to pull Dan's sweater up over his head, ducking his head to kiss the newly revealed skin a little.

“How do you want it?” Dan asks, when he can feel Phil's cock start to stir against his hip.

“On my back, I think,” Phil says, but doesn't seem in any hurry to stop his exploration of Dan's chest. Dan is more than content to let Phil proceed as he wants to, revels in the way Phil knows to treat his nipples gently, knows that Dan likes a hint of teeth sometimes but doesn't like marks. It's so easy, to be with someone you know so well, and it's never made it less fun for them. On the contrary, Dan's pretty sure their sex has only gotten better as they've learned exactly how to touch each other.

Still, nice as this is, eventually Dan crowds Phil back so he can get his trousers off, and Phil takes the opportunity to grab the lube from his suitcase. Dan watches him settle back into the pillows at the head of the bed, getting comfortable, and leans over him for another quick kiss before he settles into the open V of Phil's legs. Phil hands him a pillow before Dan even asks for it, and they share a smile as Phil wiggles it around underneath him.

“Comfortable?” Dan teases, and Phil lightly taps his side with his foot in admonishment.

“Alright, alright,” Dan mumbles, more to himself, and then wets his fingers with the lube.

He takes his time, makes sure Phil relaxes into the touch of his fingers spreading the lube around his hole completely before he pushes in. Slowly, steadily, and only for a moment before he goes back to rubbing at him from the outside.

Dan loves doing this, loves watching Phil's body going lax and the way his eyes start to flutter shut when he feels really good and wants to drown out any distractions. His own cock is starting to fill between his legs, what with the picture Phil makes, and the breathy moans he lets out occasionally, but it's not urgent, doesn't distract him. This is about Phil first and foremost. He asked for it, and Dan will be damned if he won't give Phil's pleasure his all.

Phil's skin runs hot under Dan's second hand, running up and down his thigh and occasionally over his belly or giving his cock a teasing jerk or two.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil curses when Dan takes his hand away again, but he's still relaxed, body open to Dan's fingers inside him and Dan's teasing alike.

“Want me to make you come?” Dan asks anyway.

Phil shakes his head.

“Not yet,” he says, so Dan goes back to what he'd been doing, slowly fucks Phil with two of his fingers, pulling out every now and then to rub at the sensitive rim, while his other hand plays with whatever part of Phil he can reach.

Phil's breathing goes heavier still, and his dick gets darker with more blood, the tip of it wet with precome. Still, Dan waits Phil out, listens to the noises he makes and watches the way he starts to shift on the sheet, pleasure growing. Dan knows when Phil gets closer, close enough that it won't take much for Dan to take him all the way there, but as long as all Phil does is roll his hips to meet Dan's fingers inside him, or Dan's other hand wrapped around him, Dan keeps the pace leisurely, just this side of too-slow.

“Oh my god, please,” Phil finally pants. “Please, please, please, now!”

Phil's got his lower lip sucked into his mouth, one hand grabbing hold of his own hair while the other one is fisted in the sheet underneath him.

“You want my mouth?” Dan asks, and huffs a small laugh when Phil only makes a strangled kind of moan.

He ducks down to take Phil into his mouth, steadying himself on his free hand now. The other one is starting to get uncomfortable, but Dan twists his wrist and prods at Phil's prostate, sucks him down as far as he can and then back up again – up and down in a relentless rhythm until Phil starts whispering about being close.

“Can I-- your mouth, Danny, can I--”

Dan figures the fact that he doesn't pull off is answer enough.

Phil's not a particularly big fan of Dan coming in his mouth, doesn't like the way it tastes or feels, but Dan's never minded it. So he stays down and sucks Phil through it, the slightly metallic taste of Phil's come barely registering before he swallows it down. He teases the head of Phil's cock with his tongue for a moment after, draws his mouth back up and off slowly, pulls his fingers out carefully and rubs over Phil's rim a little to ease him back down from the high.

“Oh, fuck, come kiss me,” Phil pants, and Dan has given up pointing out how little sense it makes that Phil doesn't mind kissing him after he's just blown him. He'll just take what he's offered, and when he lifts up and leans over Phil, his own cock drags over Phil's skin and reminds him that, actually, he's quite on edge himself.

He moans into the kiss and Phil absent-mindedly pats around the sheet next to them.

“What are you doing?” Dan mumbles, chasing after Phil's lips when he leans away a little.

“Looking for the lube,” Phil says. “Want to fuck my thighs?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Dan agrees and sits back up on his knees to help Phil find the lube.

It's Phil who finds it, handing it over and then rolling over onto his belly, pushing up onto his knees.

Dan groans a little at the sight of him like that, back sloping down to his shoulders where Phil's leaning onto his elbows, and squeezes some lube into his hand quickly. He spreads it over the inside of Phil's thighs only perfunctorily, knows it'll spread in a moment anyway, and then shuffles up close behind him.

Phil squeezes his thighs together, and Dan groans again when he pushes in between.

“Fuck, you feel good. So good.”

Phil hums and rocks his hips once against Dan's.

“Come on. Fuck me.”

Dan doesn't exactly need more invitation than that. He can feel his own arousal pool hotly in the pit of his belly already, the slick heat between Phil's thighs just perfect as he pushes into and out of it, pleasure tingling all the way from the soles of his feet to the back of his neck. It's a bit faster than he would have liked maybe, but it feels fantastic anyway and he's not looking for more than to get off now. It only takes a few more thrusts for him to shudder through his own release, body probably going a little heavy on Phil's.

After, they both lie on the bed on their bellies, one of Dan's leg's slung over and in between Phil's, one of his arms spread over Phil's back, catching their breath.

“Join me in the shower?” Dan asks, and Phil can read the twinkle in his eyes well enough to know he's teasing and nudge him with his bony elbow.

Yeah. There's really nothing boring about how well they know each other, Dan decides, laughing, and smacks a kiss to Phil's shoulder blade before he gets up and makes for the bathroom.

 

**The End**


End file.
